Clinging Steel
by Kunaigirl
Summary: On a mission Tenten finds out a bit of her past and rushes behind it. But was it a good decision, is searching for a past as cruel as Tenten’s worth it? What will she do when she finds out about her sister and her former sensei’s true plans?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one.

Lonely training and lost wisdom.

'It's just not fair.' Tenten thought while she laid in the green grass. She had run for about an hour as some kind of training but there were two reasons for which it wasn't an effective training: 1 It was only training her stamina which she already had enough and 2 she had to train her skills and how to move with her weapons. She sighed once again and stared at the sky. 'Booooooring!' She pushed herself up and took a few kunai. Her straw puppets were already full with weapons but that didn't bother because she knew exactly how to push another kunai away while pushing another in (another thing she learned by training by herself).

At the end of the morning she sauntered home. On her way home she met an old school mate. "How are you doing Tenten?" she asked happily. "I'm fine." Tenten answered with a fake smile on her lips. "I'm so happy right now." the girl continued as Tenten stared at her "The guy's at my team always take time to train with me, I'm becoming so powerful! One day, I'll beat you." Tenten just smirked at her. "We'll see about that." As the girl walked away Tenten sighed.

"Have you all understood your mission?" the hokage asked. "Yes" answered the team all together (except for Neji who just mumbled "hn"). "Okay, we'll see each other over ten minutes at the southern gate." Gai said right before he sprinted away. Tenten stared at him for a moment. "Are you all right Tenten?" Lee asked. "Sure" she answered as she walked away. Lee looked at Neji who just stared back at him.

They had just taken down a group of ninja when Lee asked Tenten: "When will you use new techniques?" Tenten exploded inside. She looked at him with a glint in her eyes that showed that she was ready to kill. "How can I learn new techniques when nobody helps me with my training!" Gai stared at her, and even Neji didn't know what to say because he realized it was also kind of his fault. "I'm sorry." Lee stuttered. Tenten turned her head away from the three boys. "Let us just go, we're already late." She jumped into the trees, she was extremely quick and could keep it up for a long time (remember? Lonely stamina training). Gai realized that is was his fault and felt really guilty but Tenten was furious and wouldn't listen to him.

"Let us take a break!" Gai yelled at Tenten who was about five meters before them. "I'll go scout ahead." she answered cold. "Since when is she so quick?" Lee asked. He stared at Gai who felt really guilty. And you could see that on his face. "I should learn her a bit more." he mumbled. Both Neji and Lee stared at him (the one with a little more emotion than the other).

'It's not fair! It's not fair!' Tenten repeated in her head time after time. She stopped on a branch and jumped off of it. When she landed on the ground she heard something. She sneaked over to where the sound came from. There were a man and a woman. They were challenging each other to "test each others skills" Tenten looked at them carefully. They didn't have forehead protectors. She saw the man pull a samurai sword out of nowhere. The woman smirked and took a scroll. Tenten swallowed. 'They are weapon users!' she thought intrigued. There were not so many of them who preferred weapons over other techniques. She gasped as she saw them fight.

"It's getting late." Lee said "and Tenten is still not back." "It's not fair for her." Gai mumbled. Both Neji and Lee looked at him. "What do you mean?" Neji asked. "She had to learn all her weapon techniques by herself, yet, I didn't encourage her." "How do you mean she has to learn them by herself, aren't there weapon masters in our village who teach her that?" Lee asked. Gai shook his head. "There were, long ago, but not anymore. But Tenten is a genius, she was drawn to weapons from the very beginning." "But you can find those scrolls in our town, right?" Neji asked. Gai once again shook his head. "You have to earn them. Tenten got them when she was four years old." "From who?" Lee asked. "When the anbu asked Tenten she couldn't remember. They wiped her memory away. They took advantage of a four year old orphan." Gai clenched his fists. "You have to keep this quiet. The third only told me about those things. It was decided back then that I would become her teacher."

Tenten stared at the weapons. "Where did they come from?" she thought. "You can come out now!" the man said. Tenten gasped. "A weapon user, I suppose?" the woman asked with a smile. Tenten felt like blushing. "How did you learn that?" The two stared at her.

"Who were those weapon masters you spoke of?" Neji asked. "Mostly they were orphan's not knowing what to do with their lives. They went to the dojo called: 'house of artistic death'." Lee pulled a strange face. "Who would want to go to a place with such a name?" Lee asked. "Thos who have nothing to lose." Neji answered. "That house was destroyed about thirteen years ago. Tenten used to live there." Lee gasped and Neji's eyes widened. "She probably forgot. So please, don't tell her."

"So you learned everything by yourself?" The man going by the name of Chiharu asked. Tenten nodded. "That's one of the reasons its not perfect." she said with a slight blush while she tried to hide her shame. "Don't be ridiculous!" the woman (Riku) shouted. "We had a lot of help and yet we weren't this powerful at your age. Perhaps you should come with us?" Tenten's eyes widened " To where?" "To the house of the artistic death." Chiharu said. "Are you Konoha ninja?" Tenten asked. "Actually we are, but they don't know that." Riku said. 'This is suspicious.' Tenten thought. "But we can learn you a few techniques right now!" Riku said with a sweet smile. "They don't expect us for a few days back!" Chiharu said. "Why not?" Tenten asked. "Because we went out to test each other. We are brother and sister, although we're orphans." Riku said. "What do you think? Do you want to learn something?" Tenten smiled and nodded. "Then spar with us."

"We should go look for her." Gai said. "Byakugan!" Lee stared at Neji when he searched for her with his Byakugan. "I can't find her, she must be far away already." "Then let's go!" Lee shouted. Gai nodded and they jumped into the trees. After searching for almost two hours they decided to get some sleep and to search for Tenten at dawn.

"Man, its already midday." Lee said when they all woke up. "Byakugan!" Gai looked up at Neji. "Is something wrong?" "I thought I felt Tenten's chakra." he answered. "Where?!" Lee asked. "There she is!" Neji said. "At that lake. "Boom!" "What was that?" Gai asked. "I don't know." Neji answered kind of shocked. 'Is Tenten fighting someone?'

Okay that was it for the first chapter. I hope you like it so far. There's a lot more to come. Hope you'll keep on reading 'cause my first chapters always suck! (that's why I normally write one-shots).

Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Naruto (I forgot it in the first chapter)

Hey guys, here it is the second chapter and from now on I'll update every wednesday (unless I'm on vacation). Enjoy.

Chapter 2

Knowledge and goodbye.

"Unbelievable!" Chiharu mumbled. "isn't it?" Riku said. After a few hours of intense training Tenten could already use another scroll attack. Tenten landed on the water. Exhaustion could be seen on her face, but her eyes glinted like she had just started her training.

The rest of the team reached the lake when Tenten landed on the water. "Okay, you got that one right." Riku said with a smile. Tenten felt great, she finally had the chance to show new techniques and improve herself. "Tenten, there you are!" Gai yelled. Tenten blushed furiously, she had totally forgot about them. "Who are you?" Chiharu asked while he threatened with his katana, ready to attack. "He's my teacher." Tenten answered while she pushed his sword down. "I'm sorry, I totally forgot about you guys." she answered while she turned red. "Who are that?" Gai asked. "We're Riku and Chiharu from the house of artistic death." Riku answered loud and clear. "The house of…Impossible." Gai said. "That house was destroyed years ago." "That's what the hokage wants everyone to think." Chiharu explained. "Why would the hokage do something like that?" Neji asked. "We became powerful and became a target." Riku said. "Proof us." Gai said. "Then you will need to follow us." Riku replied.

Gai obliged. "Tenten" he started. She looked up at him. "Be careful." She didn't understand why but let it go. They jumped up in the trees and followed Chiharu and Riku. After a few hours they arrived. "This is it." Riku said. She took Tenten's hand. "Come, I want to introduce you to our teacher." As they went in Tenten felt like some sort of connection to that place. "Tenten!" Screamed a sensei at her. "You know her?" Riku asked surprised. "You've become so big!" Tenten stared at her. "Do I know you?" The woman stared at her. "You used to." she answered sad. "Welcome back." said a low voice. Tenten turned around. There was an elder man who walked over to her. "You've become beautiful." he said while he gave her a hug. "Wait" Chiharu said "You know her?" The two sensei's turned to them. "She was a student of ours when we were at Konoha. The youngest of them all and yet one of the strongest." "So, what are you going to do?" the man asked her right away. "What do you mean?" Tenten asked. "Will you stay here or not?" Tenten panicked, luckily for her there was Gai. "She's going back with us." The man stared at Gai like he was ready to kill him. "Can't she decide by herself? You must understand how much she wants to learn new techniques." "Still, she is my student." Gai said while he and Lee pulled Tenten out of there.

Back in Konoha. Tenten had been quiet for the whole time. Thinking about what to do. Right before she had left she had gotten a new scroll. She stared at it as she sat down while Lee and Gai were training. They had tried to involve her in their training but that didn't work. Neji arrived and saw her sitting like that. He sat right next to her, but she didn't even notice. "What's on your mind right now?" he asked. She looked up. First she looked at his eyes but then turned her gaze at the sky. "I'm not sure." she answered. He put his hand on hers like he wanted to give her courage. "What is that scroll exactly?" he asked. "A summoning scroll." she answered.

Gai was summoned to the Hokage's office. "It's important for Konoha's future. We barely survived that last attack thirteen years ago." a woman said. (the woman who told Tenten she used to know them.) "You can't push her to do this!" Gai yelled. (no matter how you look at it, he really loves his students) "It's really important! Do you actually know what's happening?" the woman said furiously. Around them stood a lot of other Konoha ninja. Kakashi didn't speak (as usual) but he thought Gai was right and wrong at the same time. Kurenai stared at the Hokage and Asuma tried to focus on what had to be done. Even Ebisu sensei didn't really know the best answer. If they sent Tenten to the house of artistic death she would be gone for a while with the high possibility of death. But if they kept her in Konoha they had also the chance her sister would find her quicker than normally and would kill her. "First of all, you don't have anything to learn her, you didn't even learn her anything about weaponry." "I did what the third asked of me, don't you dare say something wrong about him!" Gai yelled. "Stop!" the Hokage yelled. "Shizune, get Tenten!"

Tenten, Lee and Neji were training when Shizune came for Tenten. "The council asked me to come and get her." she said to Neji and Lee. "That's all I can say to the both of you." Tenten was afraid of whatever it was what was going on.

"Now you know what's happening, what will you do?" the Hokage asked. Tenten was in doubt and didn't know what to decide. "Excuse me?" Shizune said when she noticed Tenten's fear of the unknown what was asked of her. "Can't we let her train for a few months and let her return after that." Tenten stared at Shizune with thank in her eyes. "That's a possibility but the training will take a lot of time." "You don't have that time, so, a few months should be enough. Unless you were lying about the urgence of it all." Kakashi said. The woman grinned. "The techniques we'll learn her will take her body down for a while." she said sounding down. "What will you do Tenten?" Everyone in the office stared at her. "I will go for a few months." when she saw the woman's face she continued "and I will learn everything in time." The woman stared at her with an open mouth. "That's decided then." said Tsunade. "You will leave the day after tomorrow. Your own team will escort you." Tenten bowed and left the office. "I'm still not satisfied." the woman mumbled. "She's truly a strong kunoichi." Tsunade said.

"You're leaving, right?" Neji said as he stood beside her. She turned her face to his. "Yes, I'm going." They were standing next to the lake. "I will become strong." she said. "I want to apologize." Neji said. Tenten turned her face to his, questioning was readable on it. "I could've trained a bit more with you." he said while turning his head. She grabbed his arm so her turned his face to hers once again. "Its okay. Don't mind it anymore." she lowered her head while she closed her eyes. "I'm afraid." she whispered. "It will be all right." he said.

They left Konoha. The woman had already left to warn the house of artistic death that she, Tenten, would be coming. "Let's go." said Lee a lot less enthusiastic than normal. They ran slowly. It was almost like they didn't want Tenten to leave, which was probably the case. At sunset they arrived at the lake of last time. A bit further in the cover of the trees stood her escort to the house of artistic death. Chiharu and Riku were waiting for her. While Tenten hugged Gai sensei and Lee (after Gai of course) Neji wandered of. "Where's Neji?" Tenten asked her sensei. "Don't mind, I'll find him." she said.

Neji stood next to the lake. He stared at the water. "Are you okay?" she asked. "How long will you be gone?" he asked. She felt sadness in his voice. "Not that long, probably." she answered. She took a few steps towards him. "I'll be a stronger kunoichi when I come back." she said with a sweet smile which made Neji's heart skip a beat. "Just, be careful." he said. He didn't expect Tenten to hug him. She had wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'll be careful, just be sure you're still alive when I come back." Neji slowly put his arms around her as well. He closed his eyes. 'Never thought a hug could feel this good.' they both thought. "I have to go." she said when they released each other. "Bye." she said.

"We have to go now." Chiharu said. Tenten nodded. "Don't look back once you leave with them." Gai said. "It'll only become more difficult for all of us." "Let's go!" Riku yelled. And they took of, jumping into the trees.

"When will she come back sensei?" Lee asked. "Over three months Lee." he said. They all turned around and jumped into the trees.

Man, the title sucks. Knowledge and Goodbye, where did I get that? Bye bye. Hope I'll see you all next time!

;-)


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Naruto

Cool, you're back! Well, here's the third chapter! Oh and forgive me for my stupid titles.

Chapter three.

Doubts and training.

Tenten felt like she was dying. She had only arrived when her training had begun. She was trying to learn how to summon a special weapon. 'Damned weapon!' she thought as she tried for the fifth time. "It's okay, don't push yourself too much." Riku said but she was cut off by the woman. "She has to push herself, she's our only hope." Tenten was tired. 'This thing just has to come out!' "Poof!" A strong Samurai sword appeared. "Oh my god, you did it!" was the reaction of Riku. "That's good, now try to hit me." said the woman who stood in her attack position. 'I'll show them!'

Tenten opened her eyes. She was still wearing her clothes. The night before she had just had the strength to get to her bed, she didn't remember anything after feeling the soft pillow. 'This is hard.' she thought. She hugged her legs as she sat on the bed. She remembered how Neji had held her in his arms. 'His fan club must have seen their possibility to get him now.' she thought miserable. "Tenten, I have your breakfast." It was Chiharu's voice. "Come in." she said. Both Chiharu and Riku had become her best friends. (at least in that house) Only a few minutes later the old man appeared. "Time for your training Tenten." he said. She stood up. "Okay." she answered.

"She's been seen in the river country." said Kakashi to the Hokage. "This is not good. Does she have a clue to where Tenten is?" Kakashi shook his head. "She hasn't thought about it yet, she's just looking for some scroll." Tsunade nodded. "Good work.""This is getting a bit close." she said to Shizune as soon as Kakashi had left. Shizune nodded.

"Come on Lee! You can't become tired in your springtime of youth." Gai yelled. "I'm not tired at all, I'm just getting warmed up!" Neji trained a lot at the Hyuuga compound. It was said that he was trying to avoid being with Lee too much because it made him frustrated. And although nor Lee nor Gai saw him much, he became stronger than he was. 

Tenten hit the ground. She was learning a very difficult technique that would take a lot of chakra and she had already tried for a million times. "Put all of your mind into it and focus!" the woman yelled. 'I learned six techniques in three weeks, why don't they give me a bit of rest?' Ignoring her bodies pain she straightened her back and formed the seals.

Neji ducked under Lee's attack, ready to hit his tenketsu. "No, not again." Lee mumbled. They had been training for over three hours and Lee just didn't want to give up, even when his body said it already passed its limits. "Let's take a break." Neji said. Lee stared at him. "Okay." As they said in the grass Lee began to talk. "I wonder what Tenten is doing this very minute." Neji stared at the sky. "You'll have to ask her when she returns." He sighed. Every night he had the same dream. He stood at the lake and had Tenten in his arms. 'It felt so good.' he thought. "Thanks to her, I have a lot more problems with my fan club." he said. "Did Tenten scare them that much?" Lee asked. "They think now's their chance." Lee laughed.

'Two months have passed' thought Tenten as she laid on her bed. She was tired and needed sleep. But all she could think of was to return to Konoha. "Who is my sister?" she had asked her teacher. "A woman so powerful she could destroy Konoha, she is dangerous. Really dangerous." Tenten stood up and walked up to her window. 'How powerful is she? Will I be ready to take her on?'

Well, I don't have a lot to say. I hope you liked it. Next time we'll see how Neji and Lee react when she returns. How does that sound?

Byeeeeeeeeeee!


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Naruto

Hey! Tenten is coming back to Konoha, so hold on tight! Forgive me for my crappy titles, again.

Chapter 4

Return and Test.

"She'll come back within two weeks gentlemen!" Gai shouted happily. "So she's still alive?" a girl asked. Gai became a bit irritated. It was okay for him if someone of Neji's fan club wanted to help him with his training, but this was going too far. "Aw!" she yelled. "Sorry I hit an important tenketsu." Neji said.

Tenten hit the ground. "Give me a break!" she yelled at the man. 'So this is her limit?' he thought. She hadn't complained for 2.5 months. She was out of breath and tears came from her eyes. "Five minutes." he said and left the training room. Tenten turned on her back and stared at the roof of the building. Her fingers bleeded heavily and she had once again passed her limit. "This house is not a home!" she yelled when she thought of Chiharu's statement of how beautiful her home was. 'They never said it was good what I did.' "No!" she yelled. 'This is not a time for self compassion.' She stood up (with a lot of difficulty) and picked her chain up. The man came in with a smile on his face. "Let's continue." she said while she tightened her forehead protector, proud to be a Konoha ninja who had inherited the will of fire.

"Hey, hey." said Izumo. "What?" said Kotetsu annoyed. "She's here." Tenten walked through the gate. 'I've missed this place.' She was immediately summoned to the hokage. "I'm glad to see you safe and sound." Tenten nodded. "Can I ask you something?" Tenten asked. 'There is a lot more power in her eyes than before.' the hokage thought. She nodded. "Why is my sister after me?" The hokage stared at the ground. "Because it was said when you were little that you had something she didn't." Tenten stared at her with a questioning face. "Like what?" "I don't know. There was an old lady who said that neither of you would be able to live when the other one survives. She probably said that because you were both jealous of each other. That's all I can say, now go to your team, they've missed you." Tenten smiled, bowed and left the office.

"Neji!" 'Hasn't he heard about speaking on a normal tone?' Neji thought. "What's wrong?" he asked. Lee jumped on the wall of the Hyuuga training ground. "She's back!" Neji's eyes widened. He jumped up.

The first one Tenten saw was Gai-sensei. He walked up to her and hugged her. "I thought I could find you at this training ground." she said with a smile. "I'm really glad to see you!" Gai said in his nice guy pose. Because she hadn't seen him in a long time, she didn't mind. "Tenten!!" Lee ran over to her and hugged her while he rotated her. "Lee, you know, people need to breath every once in a while." Lee didn't really get it right away, but when he did he let her go. She coughed for a second and then smiled at him. After a moment her eyes widened. "You've grown Lee!" She saw Neji walking up to her. "Hey!" she said happily. "We're going to get something so we can pick nick." Gai said immediately while he pulled Lee with him. "I'm happy to see you." he said. She smiled at him. "You've grown even more than Lee." she said "hn." They just stood there and stared at each other.

"I challenge you, Tenten!" said a fan girl (the one of before). Tenten sighed. "I haven't had any breaks the past three months, just leave me alone!" The fan girl didn't take that. (sorry I'm too lazy to come up with a name, I had the same with her two trainers in the house of artistic death). "I'll attack you, if you want it or not." When she started to sprint to Tenten she was already attached to a tree. "Huh?" Neji smirked. "That was quick, you could at least have given her the chance to feel strong." Tenten smiled. "She's annoying." Neji smirked. They walked away from the girl and her stupid pranks.

"I'm really happy to see you." Tenten said. Neji stared at her. "Was it that hard?" Tenten stared at him and smiled. She sighed. "Its not worth to talk about." This time Neji stared at her intently. "Tell me." She heard in his voice that he really wanted to know. "It was, well, terrible. They never gave me a break and they never said something positive." She paused and he realized she was searching for words to explain what she had been through. "My body didn't want to move the way I wanted to. And they weren't understanding back there." She smiled but he saw sadness in it. "Do you have to go back?" She stared at the ground. "Yes." she said. He took her hand. She blushed. "You'll get through it." he said. They stared at each others eyes until Neji broke the silence. "What happened to your forehead protector?" Tenten smiled sadly. "It broke." She took something out of her pocket. Neji got a bit nervous when he saw her forehead protector. There were huge holes in the cloth and scratches all over the leaf carved in it. "What did you do?" Tenten smiled rubbing her head sheepishly. "I think I need a new one." "Then, let's go." he said. Tenten smiled and followed him.

That night when Tenten was almost asleep someone knocked on her door. 'Who can that be?' she thought. She opened the door. "We've been summoned by the hokage." said Gai. "I'm coming." she said almost immediately.

"I want to test you Tenten." the Hokage said. Tenten blinked with her eyes. "Why?" she asked curious. "Those weapon attacks are dangerous for your health, but I'm sure you're already aware of that." Tenten stared at the ground. "I want to see how your body is reacting to all of this." Tenten stared at the hokage for a moment but nodded anyway. "Then I want to see you tomorrow afternoon at the fourth training ground."

"Do I have to do this alone?" she asked Gai. "I think so. I don't even know who your opponent will be." he answered. Tenten sighed. "Is it that dangerous?" Gai asked. Tenten stared at him. "It depends." she answered. "On what?" he asked. Tenten stared at the sky. "Everything."

Tenten walked up to the training ground. The hokage was already waiting for her there. "Who is going to be my opponent?" she asked. The hokage pointed at a man who stood behind her. 'Who's that?' she thought. "This is the last weapon master, he quitted teaching because of your sister." "My sister?" "She's so dangerous, and that's kind of my fault." he said while he stared at the ground. Tenten blinked. "I'm sure they learned you all kind of hard and dangerous techniques." he said. Tenten nodded. "I'll test how good you really are. I'm going to attack you the way your sister would." The hokage stared at Tenten. "Are you sure you want this Tsunade?" the man asked. Tsunade sighed. "I don't have many options." she answered dark.

"Are you ready?" the man asked. "Ready when you are." she answered. She took her scroll. They both just stared at each other waiting for a moment to begin.

Neji and Lee were waiting for Gai and Tenten. "Why in heavens name is Gai late?" said Lee. "Neji, do you know something I don't?" Neji shook his head. "How am I supposed to know something more?" Lee stared at him for a moment and then turned around. "I'm sorry I'm late." Gai said. A bird flew up in a panic. "Boom!"

Hope I'll see you next time! Will Tenten win? And what kind of jutsu did she learn?

Sayonara.

Kunaigirl.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Narotu

Hey people! Enjoy.

Chapter 5

The fight between weapon masters!

Tenten jumped aside, opened her scroll and took ten kunai out of it. She threw them to the man. 'He isn't there anymore is he?' She jumped aside, just in time to avoid a deadly accurate attack. She pulled a bomb with pins out of her scroll, formed a few seals and threw it at him. "Boom!"

"What was that?" Lee asked. "That really was a large explosion." Neji looked at Gai who really looked pale. "Are you all right?" Lee asked immediately. "I'm fine." he said a bit too fast. "What's going on?" Neji asked. "And why is Tenten so late?" The sensei sighed. "I can't tell you that." he said.

'Not bad.' thought the man. 'Not good' he got out of the way just in time. Tenten ran at him with a samurai sword in her hands. "Konoha's secret move: dance of the crescent moon!" she said. 'You've got to be kidding me! Is she already able to do that?' He got out of the way, right before Tenten had the chance of hitting him. "You really are fast at running away!" she said. She formed a few seals which allowed her to get another samurai sword. She took one in each hand. "Are you challenging me?" the man asked sarcastic. Tenten stared at him, she was too focused to react.

"Tenten is not coming today." he said. "Why not? Is something wrong?" Lee asked worried. "The hokage is testing her abilities as a weapon master." Neji frowned. "Since when is the hokage a weapon expert?" Gai sighed once again. "She's not, but the person who she wants to test her is." Lee's eyes widened. "And who is that?"

Tenten tried to breath steadily. 'This man really is strong.' she thought. She gathered her strength and formed a few seals. "Soushouryou!" she yelled. The man smirked and pulled two scrolls out. "Soushouryou!" he yelled as well. They threw a lot of weapons at each other. After they fell on the ground they both got them up with the strings on their fingers. Tenten landed a few seconds before him on a branch. "You're not bad." the man said. Tenten smirked. "I, I haven't shown you my true powers yet." she answered as she looked up at him. Almost unnoticeable the man's eyes widened from surprise.

"So, they're fighting now?" Lee asked. 'He's as slow as ever.' Neji thought. They saw two dragons rise above the trees. "That's Tenten." Gai said. "I'm going to watch." said Lee. Neji didn't say anything but followed Lee. Gai sighed and jumped after them.

A lot of trees were destroyed after Tenten's last attack. She was exhausted. She had already used most of the techniques she had learned but nothing seemed to touch him. It was getting dark before her eyes because of her exhaustion. "This will be my last attack." she said as she formed some seals. There was a large explosion at first but after that the man could clearly see a strong sword. Tenten again formed some seals and said: "Go after that man!" The sword moved instantly. 'Not good.' he thought. He threw a kunai at Tenten, knowing that with that kind of technique she had to be focused on her sword. The kunai hit. "Poof!" 'What?" he thought. "You let your guard down!" she yelled from behind him. She hit him with a stick, not wanting to really hurt him. After all, this guy could really learn her a lot. "Poof." 'Kage bunshin?' she thought. "Baf!" Tenten opened her eyes.

Lee, Neji and Gai had just arrived when Tenten had used a kawarimi. "She's gotten strong all right." Lee said. "Baf!" "What happened?" Lee asked. The next thing they saw was Tenten lying on the ground. "I must admit you're very talented, but…" Tenten took breath and asked: "But?" The man stared at her. "You're not ready yet. At least not if you have to fight your sister, which you must." Tenten got angry took her sword which laid right beside her. Formed a few seals and disappeared.

"What is she doing Gai-sensei?" Lee asked. "What are you trying to do?" the man asked. Tenten sat on a branch. She was forming a few seals. "I'm sorry if this hurts." she said while she released her sword. "What?" The man tried to jump aside but he got hit at his arm. Tenten fell out of the tree. The man tried to breath steadily. Tenten was in pain. The same pain she had felt when she first learned those techniques. Tears escaped her eyes. 'What the?' thought Neji as he activated his Byakugan. "What's happening?" Lee asked. "Her chakra is…" "Is what?!" Lee shouted. "I don't know how to describe it, its slinking away and bouncing off at the same time." "Huh?" Gai sighed. "It's already happening then." he said dark.

"You learned a few techniques you were not ready for. Didn't you?" the man asked. "I didn't have a choice." Tenten answered as she tried to stand up. "You should go back and learn things you are ready for." he said cold. "Because like this, when you have to face your sister, you're as good as dead." He left Tenten who fell through her knees, her arms around her body. The hokage walked up to her. "Let's go to the hospital." she said.

Gai, Lee and Neji walked into the hospital. As they wanted to knock on the door where Tenten was they heard her scream. "I don't want to go back! You told me if I did as they commanded everything would be over in no-time!" Then they heard the hokage. "I couldn't have seen this one coming, one way or the other, you'll have to go back." "Then you don't need to be surprised if you'll never see me alive then either!" Tenten yelled. After that she jumped out of the window. (They could know because of the Hokage's voice) "You're hurt! Don't jump out of windows like you're all right!" she sighed right after this.

Don't flame. There's one thing I'd like to know…How are my fighting scenes? Where do I have to improve?

The house of artistic death…what awaits them?


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Naruto

Chapter 6

Painful return.

Tenten ran and ran. 'I don't have to do this.' she thought. She stopped when she reached the border. She stared at the forest. "What's wrong Tenten?" Izumo asked. She just stared at him. "Are you all right?" Kotetsu asked. She just stared at them for a while. Tears welling up in her eyes. Izumo closed in on her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Why don't you go home and rest a bit." he said as he saw her bandages and band-aids. She just stared at him and without saying a word she turned around and started to walk up to her apartment.

"What was that all about?" Gai asked. Tsunade sighed. "She has to go back again." she said. Lee stared at her. "So what's the problem?" he asked. "I know you three were watching the last part of the test." she said. "You must know why." she turned around and left the room. "What shall we do with Tenten?" Gai asked her before she totally walked out of the room. "You go and talk to her." was her response. Gai stared at the ground.

Tenten didn't immediately go to her apartment. She wandered around in the shopping district, not really looking at anything. The only thing she could think of was the house of artistic death. "Tenten!" Tenten got a huge hug. After the person had let her go she could figure out who it was. "Sakura." Tenten said. "I'm glad to see you!" Sakura yelled while she gave Tenten another hug. "Glad to see you to." Tenten answered vague.

"Who's going to talk to her?" Lee asked. "I'm the teacher." Gai simply said. "Will she listen to you?" Neji asked. Gai glared at him for a minute. "She has to, we don't have a choice, you heard Tsunade herself." Lee sighed. "I'll search her." Neji said as they figured that Tenten wasn't home. "She's at the shopping district." he said. "I'll go then." said Gai.

"It's not cool, to be the only one of my team left in this village." Sakura said. Tenten figured that she was feeling down. "You'll get over this little dip of yours. Naruto will come back before you know it." she said with a smile. "Two years is not nothing." Sakura answered with a sigh. Tenten smiled at her. "Depending on where you are, three months is long enough for me."

"Tenten can we talk for a minute?" Gai asked. Tenten turned around from her chair in the restaurant where she and Sakura had been drinking a soda. "Sure, see you later Sakura." she said when she put some money on the table.

"You know you have to go back, don't you?" he started. Tenten sighed. "I guess I'll have to if I want to defeat my sister." she answered dark. "Was it that hard?" he asked. "It's not only the training, it's everything about that place." she said. Gai nodded. "But, you will go back, don't you?" he said. Tenten looked up and nodded. "As I said before, I don't have a choice."

Gai gave her a weak smile before he left. 'She really is one of my students, on which I am really proud.'

"We'll escort you." Kiba said. Tenten nodded. Her own team had a mission of their own, so, Kiba's team would escort her although she thought that was unnecessary. Hinata smiled at her. 'Does she know?' Tenten thought.

I know it's short.

Kunaigirl!


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Naruto

Chapter 7

Suspicions.

**Flashback.**

**She stood on their training ground. She looked around with tears in her eyes. ****'****I won****'****t see this in a long time.****'**** she thought bitter. ****"****You****'****re leaving again, don****'****t you?****"**** Neji asked who had appeared right next to her. ****"****Yes.****"**** she answered. ****"****Don****'****t worry, you****'****ll get through it. You always do.****"**** He looked at her questioning face. After this she stared at the ground. ****"****Just focus.****"**** he said when he gave her a peck on her cheek. She stared at him when he walked away. Her hand touching her cheek where he had kissed her.**

They jumped from tree to tree. "Just make sure you won't get in the way." Kiba said to a genin who had joined them. "Don't be so mean, Kiba-kun." Hinata said with a shaking voice. "Who are you?" The girl looked at Tenten. "I'm Air. I'm coming with you to the house of artistic death." she said with a sweet smile. Her red hair floated like flowers in the wind as she jumped from tree to tree.

"You're back!" her male sensei said as he saw her walk into the dojo. Kiba, Hinata and Shino on her heels. The small Air stared at the sensei from behind Tenten's back. "And you are the new arrival, am I correct?" he asked almost too gentle. Air nodded shyly. The sensei stared at the other ninja who had gathered around Tenten. "You must be the brave Konoha ninja that escorted Tenten and little Air to this place." 'Brave, he knows how we are.' Kiba thought. "We were told to stay with them for a day." Shino answered. "Than I'll show you where you can stay for the night." Riku said when she walked into the dojo. "That's a good idea." the sensei said. "Follow me." Riku said.

As soon as they had left the room the sensei turned to Tenten. "How long will you stay?" he asked. "Two months, not a day longer." she said loud and clear. "I have to think about my health as well as my training and becoming stronger." The sensei stared at her. "You've become a bit different from before." he said with a strange voice. "How do you mean?" Tenten asked. "Never mind. You young girl, can you work with kunai and shuriken?" he asked while he turned to Air. She nodded shy. "Then, Chiharu, give her a tiny scroll with some kunai, shuriken and a chain. To begin with." he said to her.

"It's a beautiful room." Kiba said when they sat on their beds. Hinata came into their room. "This room is even more beautiful than mine." she said. "I don't trust that sensei." Shino said. Both Hinata and Kiba turned to him. "I know what you mean." Hinata said. "They won't let us get into the dojo." Kiba said. Both Kiba and Shino turned to Hinata who had already activated her Byakugan.

Tenten stared at the small Air. She was doing pretty well. "How long are they going to stay?" Riku asked. Tenten turned to her with a questioning face. "The elders don't want to start your training as long as they're here." Tenten looked at her with anger in her brown eyes. "They're my friends, I don't want you to talk about them that way." Riku looked surprised when she heard this. "Okay but still, that's what the elders want."

"And?" asked Kiba. "Tenten isn't doing anything at this moment." Hinata said. "Are you sure?" Shino asked. "She isn't doing anything." Hinata replied. "So they won't let her do anything as long as we're here." Kiba whispered. They all knew Chiharu was eavesdropping so he spoke so silent that only his team mates could understand what he was saying. "We should report this." Shino said. "This is way too suspicious." Hinata and Kiba nodded.

"Now we can start your training." the sensei said that morning. Tenten had just said goodbye to Hinata, Kiba and Shino and had to start her training. She nodded. 'He thinks I'm going to break down, well he couldn't be more wrong.' she thought with hatred.

"What are they trying to do?" Tsunade mumbled. She looked at the man who had tested Tenten's abilities. "I don't know, but if they go too far, we'll have to interfere." Tsunade sighed. "You can go now." she said to the three students of Kurenai.

See you all next time!

Next time we'll meet another weapon mistress and we'll see how cruel the house of artistic death actually is. What is the value of a life there?

Kunaigirl logging out.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own Naruto

Welcome. Enjoy this new chapter!

Chapter 8

Results from training.

"That wasn't that hard!" Lee yelled happily. Team Gai was going back to Konoha after their mission. "Are we going to train right after this?" Lee asked. Gai smiled. "Of course, with the power of youth, we shall train!" After this burst from Gai, Neji could only sigh. 'There we go again.' he thought.

"Another mission?" Gai asked. "Yes in the rock country." Tsunade said with a smile. 'I have to keep them away from where Tenten is training' she thought. Gai nodded. "We'll leave right away."

Air stood on the corridor. "What's wrong?" Tenten asked. "I forgot where my room is." she answered. "I thought you were sharing it with that other small girl." Tenten said. Air nodded. "But that girl forgot I had to follow her and I can't find her anymore." Tenten smiled at her. "Don't worry, we'll find your room." When they walked down the corridor they met another girl. Her black hair was tied in two low ponytails. "The fifth door on the left." she answered with a smile. When Air had entered the right room the girl turned to Tenten. "You must be Tenten." she said with sparkling eyes. "Yes I am." Tenten answered. "I'm Sen." she bowed for a second. "Nice to meet you."

Neji stared at the skies. They were resting for a few hours. 'How is Tenten?' he thought. "Thinking about our youthful flower?" Gai asked. Neji became a bit redder than he normally was. "She's probably fine, and learning awesome new techniques!" Lee yelled with a huge smile. Gai frowned.

'Knock, Knock.' Tenten opened her eyes. She had rested on her bed for about a quarter. "Come in." Sen opened the door and came in. "We're going to train together starting tomorrow." she said with a smile. Tenten nodded. Sen walked up to her and sat on her bed. "I think it's really cool to be training with the one who's going to save everyone." she said with he sweet soft voice. Sen's blue eyes stared at her. "I'll see you tomorrow then." Tenten nodded.

"Another mission in the rock country?" Neji asked. "We just came from that place." Lee said desperate. The whole team Gai wanted to go somewhere else for a change. It had been three weeks that they've had missions in the rock country. "This is all I can give you." Tsunade said. Neji sighed. "Understood." said Gai.

"It's like she wants to get rid of us lately." Lee said. "Don't say that!" Gai yelled. "Yet, it's true it's like she doesn't want us to get in the neighbourhood of Tenten's dojo." Neji said without thinking it through. Gai stared at him and thought about it for a minute. "What would be going on there?" he wondered out loud.

Tenten smiled at Sen, they had been training together for two weeks now. They had become good friends. Sen was really talented at weaponry as well. Sometimes Tenten would swear she was stronger than her. "I'm glad I'm finally able to perform this technique." Sen said. Tenten shivered and felt strange. She felt like she wanted to kill, kill and kill. 'What's going on?' she thought desperate when she stared at her bedroom walls later that day. She was getting tired as well, the training was sometimes even tougher than when she first took lesson's there. She looked at a scratch on her throat through a mirror. 'I really had a lot of luck there.'

"I don't have any missions for you now." Tsunade said to team Gai. The three of them nodded and bowed, ready to leave the office when the door opened. "I think they're going to make a move." Tsunade looked up. There was Asuma. She grunted and pointed with her eyes at team Gai who were present. "Oh, sorry." he stumbled and left. "What was that all about?" Gai asked. "That was about Tenten's sister." Tsunade answered. "Apparently she 's found some scroll she wanted." Lee stared at her. "So what is she going to do next?" he asked with a shaky voice. Tsunade sighed. "We don't know." she answered.

Team Gai walked out of the building. "We should train." Lee said. Both Gai and Neji stared at him. "Yes, we should." Gai said. They walked towards their training ground.

"We're going to fight each other?" Tenten asked Sen. Sen was sitting on her bed (as usual) and had told her they were going to fight each other. "Why?" Tenten asked. "To see who's stronger." Sen answered with a smile. "They want to see if you can take on your sister of course." Tenten stared at her ankle. She got hurt when she was training this morning. Actually not one training passed without her getting hurt. She was tired as well. "I don't want you to hold back." Sen suddenly said. Tenten looked up. "What do you mean?" Sen smiled at her. "I'm going to come to you with the intend of killing you, don't hold back." she said with a smile. Tenten stared at her. "I will not kill you, never." she whispered. "We'll see that tomorrow!" The two girls looked up. Chiharu and Riku had entered Tenten's room. "I really want to see this!" Riku said enthusiastic. "You are the youngest weapon masters who can do that one technique!" Chiharu said. Tenten stared at him. "There's nothing cool about it."

Neji opened his eyes. "Time to train." he thought when he saw the daylight creep through his window. He put on his clothes and walked to the training grounds. He met Sakura on the way. "Have you heard anything about Tenten?" she asked. Neji stared at her for a second. "No." he replied "Why?". Sakura shook her head. "Nothing."

"You know what you must do." the sensei said. Chiharu, Riku and the female sensei stood on the side of the dojo. "You can use all of your techniques to win this." he said and pulled away. Sen stared at Tenten who didn't dare to look her in the eyes. "Remember what I told you, don't hold back!" she said, then she jumped up. Tenten still didn't move.

Don't flame, I'm not a bad person!

Cruelty builds up!


	9. Chapter 9

I'm tired of saying this but ENJOY!

AND I'm so sorry you had to wait this long

Chapter 9

Sickness.

Lee drank from his water bottle. "That was a good training!" he said with a huge smile. "Yes it was." Gai said. Neji didn't say anything (as usual) but drank from his water bottle. 'What would Tenten be doing at this moment?' he thought.

'Why can't I hit her?' Sen thought. Tenten dodged all of her attacks and countered them easily. She began to feel weird, blood thirsty and shivered slightly. 'She may be good at training, but actually using the techniques in a fight is something Tenten is better at.' their sensei thought. Tenten took her sword. "Konoha's secret move: Dance of the crescent moon!" Tenten disappeared and appeared right after Sen.

"Let's stop for today." Gai suggested. Lee glared at him. "Already?" The sensei looked at him. "Let's go eat something." he said. "The sun is going to set soon."

Tenten stared at Sen. Sen fell on the ground. Sen and Tenten had used the same technique and Tenten was obviously stronger than she was. Sen didn't move. "That was great!" Chiharu yelled. "You did it, you actually mastered that technique!" Riku yelled. Tenten walked up to Sen. A pool of blood gathered around her. Tenten fell on her knees. "Sen! Sen, open your eyes!" She shook Sen's body. She didn't move. Tenten stared at her hands. They were covered in Sen's blood. "You did great!" her sensei said. "Sen was just a smart sacrifice." he said without any shame. Tenten turned to him. She backed off. Tears welled up in her eyes when she shook her head. "How?" The sensei stared at her. "You did great. If you do the same with your sister, Sen's sacrifice wasn't in vain." Tenten turned around and walked shakily out of the dojo.

She began to walk quicker when she heard Chiharu come after her. "Leave me!" she yelled. She sprinted away from the house of artistic death.

Neji was still at the training ground. He stared at the moon. "Neji, Neji!" He turned around. "What's wrong Lee?" he asked annoyed. "Tenten." Lee said. Neji looked up immediately. "What happened?" Lee was searching for words. "She ran away. I'm going to search her in the north." he jumped away. Neji stared at the moon for a second. "Why would she run away?"

He felt someone approach. He turned around quickly. His eyes widened. "Tenten?"

There she stood. Scratches and wounds found all over her arms and face, tears in her eyes. "Neji…" she mumbled and ran over to him. As soon as she was beside him she wrapped her tiny, scratched arms around him. "Tenten?" he mumbled. She began to cry. He wrapped her arms around her as well. "What happened?" he asked. She pushed her head deeper into his chest. She was shaking. "I, I killed someone." she said. 'Well we are ninja, she killed others too.' he thought. "I, killed, my only real friend, in, that house." she said shakily.

Neji's eyes widened. "What?" Tenten sobbed. She no longer had a grip on her emotions, which she had pushed down for quite a while and fell through her knees. "Okay, Tenten, calm down." he said kneeling down. "Why did you do that?" Tenten drew breath and started whispering. "We had to fight one another to…" she took a pause. "To see if we could use out techniques in real battle." She let Neji go and rubbed in her eyes. "Sen, really wanted to be stronger than me and said she wouldn't hold back." Neji listened quietly to his scared team mate. "I only dodged for a while, sending her attacks she could dodge easily. But she and the sensei got me mad and…" She started to cry again. "I couldn't control myself anymore, I killed her." She began to cry uncontrollable. "Shush calm down." Neji whispered. "I'll bring you to the hospital."

"How is she?" Lee asked. "She's sleeping now, but she was in quite a shock, whatever happened, must've been pretty bad." Tsunade said as she left her gaze upon the floor. "What did they do?!" Neji asked mad. He turned to Gai and Tsunade. They both looked at the ground, but couldn't really answer his question. "I'll tell you what happened." All four of them turned around. The man who had tested Tenten stood there. "They went to far. They broke their promise. Not only to us, but to Tenten as well. They used her talent and that turned against her." He looked really angry and so sounded his voice. He stared at Tsunade. "I'll take care of her from now on. She will not go back to that dojo!" Tsunade nodded absently.

Tenten stared out of the window. She hadn't said anything after she woke up. Lee stared at her. "Are you sure you're all right?" he asked. Tenten turned to him. Her eyes were almost as empty as Neji's at that moment (brown of course). "How's Sen?" she asked. Tsunade came into the room, together with Gai, Neji and the man. Tsunade walked over to her. "She didn't make it." she said slow. Tenten just turned her gaze to the window. "This man, Jackie, will learn you stuff from now on." Gai said. Tenten shook her head. "No, I don't want to learn anything anymore!" she yelled mad. Jackie (the man who had tested her) walked over to her. "What did you use on Sen?" he asked her right on. "The thing I learned last." she answered vague. "And what was that Tenten?" Tsunade asked gently. "Rising dragon punishment." she said. The man gasped. "Show me your back." he said. "Excuse me?" Tsunade said. Jackie turned to Tsunade. "You have to check her back." he said calmly. He walked out of the room. Gai turned around, motioned for Lee and Neji to follow and left as well.

Tsunade walked out of the room. The man walked over to her. "And?" Tsunade stared at him. "I didn't see anything. "I need to see her back when she uses chakra." the man said.


	10. Chapter 10

It's getting creepy. Okay I hope you all know how Anakin was and talked when he was fighting JedI and Obi-wan in the end. You know how? Well Tenten will talk in the same way. Use your imagination. Mine is getting limb. Well I wished it would.

Chapter 10

Breaking through.

The next day Tenten had to wear a blouse which almost had no back. Just a string to keep it in place. She didn't say anything and didn't do anything. "She's broken." Gai whispered gloomy. "Tenten, would you like to walk on the water for me." the man said. Tenten didn't react at first but then walked towards the water. "I don't see anything." Lee said. The man (Jackie) frowned. 'Is she really as strong as her sister then?'

He walked over to his bag and threw a large scroll towards Tenten. "Use it!" Tenten stared at him. "Why would I? To kill another friend?" Jackie walked towards the water and stepped in front of her.

"Let me see how you use that technique!" Tenten just stared at him. "What is he going to do?" Neji asked Tsunade. Jackie had whispered something to her and then had walked over to Tenten. Tsunade just stared tensed at them. 'I hope he won't get hurt.' she thought.

"I don't want to." Tenten replied. "Is that what you're made of?! Are you that stupid, that scared?!" Jackie yelled. Tenten frowned. "What did you just say?" Jackie grinned. "I guess Konoha ninja really are weak, or is it just you?!" Tenten's grip on the scroll tightened. She bit her lip. "Afraid to use a technique? You really are pathetic!" Tenten jumped up in anger. "I'll show you!" She threw a lot of exploding kunai towards the man. "You'll need a lot more than kunai to win against me!" he yelled at her. Lee stared at Tenten, normally she would've kept her cool, but now, it looked like she couldn't. "You'll pay for that!" The man dodged.

Tenten was getting out of breath. Neji didn't like it how she acted, like she wasn't herself anymore. "You will only be able to defeat me if you use that technique." Jackie said. Tenten grew angry even angrier than she already was. She took her scroll put it in front of her and formed some seals. One scroll turned into four scrolls. "a kage technique?" Lee asked. Tenten once again formed some seals and then there was a huge explosion.

Four dragons rose from where Tenten was. Tenten jumped up. She grabbed some special weapons and threw it to the man. He disappeared and appeared right behind her before she could complete the technique. She turned around.

Tenten opened her eyes. The man sat right in front of her. "How did you block my technique?" she asked. "Tenten it's time to drop your façade." he whispered to her. "What are you talking about?" Tenten asked with an angry blush on her cheeks. "You can stop pretending to be strong, you can be yourself again." Tenten stared at the water. "Are you sure about that?" she whispered scared. Neji, Lee, Gai and Tsunade ran over to them. "You can drop your mask." he said. Neji stared at Tenten. She was obviously afraid of something. 'What is that?' Neji thought when he saw some sort of seal on her back. Tenten's hands shook and tears filled her eyes. "You have to become Tenten again." Tsunade said. "Can I?" Tenten said with a shaking voice. Neji walked over to her, kneeled and put a hand on her shoulder. "What do you want to do now?" Jackie asked. Tenten stared at him. "I, I want to stay in Konoha, with my team." she said silently. They heard something break. "You broke the seal Tenten." Jackie said. "You did it."

Neji walked over to the office of the hokage, together with Lee and Gai. "What did you want to talk about?" Gai asked immediately. "About what happened yesterday." Tsunade said. "Jackie explained what that seal was. It's some kind of barrier to hold out most of the pain." Lee stared at her. "Isn't that a good thing?" Tsunade stared at a paper she was holding. "It would be if you could actually use it without bringing your personality into danger. But you become angry really quickly and you just lose it." "I don't understand." Gai said. Tsunade sighed. "In order to protect herself from pain, Tenten tried to become different. She tried to turn into some figure they asked her to be." She turned to her window. "Jackie wants her to do some missions with her team like she used to, so she can get used to being Tenten again." Tsunade smiled. "You guys are a lot more important to her than you would expect."

"What was that all about?" Lee asked. Gai smiled. "It means, that our Konoha flower will be with us for a while." Neji smiled. "She can become herself once again." Lee smiled. "I guess that's a good thing." Tenten was waiting at their training ground. "Since when are you guy's so slow?" she said with a smirk. Neji smirked back at her. "Let's get started then."

"You have a mission in the country of water. You have to escort a politician." Tsunade turned to them. "You will bring him there and bring him back after two weeks." Tenten smiled. 'I will be on a mission with them again.' she thought happily. Tsunade turned to Tenten. "Jackie will come with you and will train you." Tenten's eyes widened. "Is he going to teach me? Why?"

Wow this is my first multiple chapter story and I'm already at ten! Cool.

I don't even know how to explain what will happen in the next chapter. It's not too boring, nor too, well, see for yourself. J


	11. Chapter 11

-1Okay here it is chapter ELEVEN.

Chapter 11

Mission with Jackie.

Team Gai waited at the southern gate. "Where is he anyway?" Lee asked. "Can't we go?" the politician asked. "Just a minute sir." Gai said quickly. "There he is." Neji said right before Jackie turned around the corner. "I had to pick up some equipment I'm very sorry." he said. "Let's just go." Tenten said. "I think that she isn't happy to see me." Jackie said with a tiny smile on his face. "You can't blame her." Neji replied.

When they took a break in a clearing in the forest Jackie walked up to Tenten. "We'll have to train soon." he said. "I know." Tenten answered. "Read this, we'll start the training tomorrow." Tenten looked at the scroll he had put into her hands. Her eyes widened. "What do you think I am? A beginner who hasn't seen a weapon up close before?" Jackie didn't even turn around to face her when he answered: "Just read it." Tenten sighed.

They arrived in the country of water. Lee woke up the next morning. He walked out of the house (he wanted to train) when he found Jackie and Tenten standing in the garden. "You have to focus on the moment." Jackie said. Tenten huffed. "Got it." she said right before she jumped up. Neji walked up to her when they had stopped their training. "And?" Tenten looked at him. "It's okay, I'll survive." she said with a smile. Neji smirked. 'If she doesn't then he's a dead man.'

"You have to focus on your temper!" Jackie yelled at her. "I try!" Tenten yelled back at him. She took her samurai sword and ran over to him. "I can't believe it!" Tenten yelled in frustration. "How can you kick my sword out of my hands before I realise it?!" Jackie looked at her. "Just focus, you'll learn to see what I do." Tenten sighed. 'He isn't really a man of a lot of words.' she thought.

Neji escorted the politician to a meeting. "It's okay, you can go now." he said to him. Neji didn't trust the behaviour of the man. 'Like he wants to hide something.' He sneaked over to an open window. "She's training with her former sensei now." 'What the…' Neji thought. "You mean Jackie? He won't be able to learn her a lot. Don't worry about it. We'll have that girls head in no time." Neji didn't need to know more. He jumped off of the roof and ran towards their meeting spot. He told Gai everything he had heard. "We have to tell them. Lee, where are they?" Lee stared at them. "How am I supposed to know?" he asked sheepishly.

"For the fifth time, focus!" Tenten got up from the forest floor. 'Why did I have to choose for weapons?' she thought miserable. She straightened and picked up her sword, formed some seals and multiplied it. "Are you going to try something like that?" Jackie asked. Tenten grinned. "I'll try whatever it takes to learn this thing you don't want to explain." Jackie smiled. His eyes widened, he had heard something. "Prepare to leave." he whispered to Tenten who had come closer when he motioned something with his hand. She nodded. She was really happy when she saw Neji, Lee and Gai walk out of the bushes. "You two have to leave immediately." Neji said. "What's happening?" Tenten asked confused. "They're after us aren't they?" Jackie asked. Neji nodded and pulled a confused Tenten with him. "We'll get our bags and we'll leave." Jackie said while he walked besides Neji.

"Where is the rest?" the politician asked. Neji stared at him. "Tsunade asked them to do another mission in another country." Lee said with a steady voice. The man's eyes widened. "So, when are we going back to Konoha?" Gai stood up from his chair. "When you're ready." he answered.

"Where are we going?" Tenten asked. "We'll take a detour, because they'll suspect something we'll take a larger path." Tenten ran to catch up with him. "Are they going to be all right?" she asked with worry all over her face. Jackie smiled at her. "Don't worry about them, they're really strong, they'll survive." he said with a huge smile. Tenten smiled back at him. "We'll continue the training while we travel." Tenten nodded.

"He was trying to trap us into that country so they could take Tenten and Jackie." Gai said. Tsunade stared with anger at the 'politician'. "Where are they now?" she asked. "We don't know." Gai answered. "I think they'll take a longer path." Neji said. Tsunade nodded. "They'll train in the woods."

Three weeks later.

"I'm glad to be back." Tenten said. "To see you know who?" Jackie asked with a smile. Tenten blushed furiously. "Don't you dare to say something! I'll kill you!" Jackie began to laugh. Tenten smiled at first and began to laugh as well. "You'll have a hard time." Jackie said mysterious. "What do you mean?" Tenten asked. "You have to go back to the house of artistic death." he answered. Tenten turned her head. "I know, but I don't want to." she answered.

I can't believe I wrote this. Three weeks, they're three weeks that have passed in one chapter! Do you believe that? Well I always knew I was a manga, anime, drawing, comic and well a lot freak but still. THREE WEEKS.

Next time will be romantic. It will even be too romantic.

Bye bye!

Kunaigirl signing out.


	12. Chapter 12

-1Hey this will be romantic. Well I hope it is. Enjoy!

Chapter 12

Private moment with Neji.

They walked up to the office of the Hokage. Jackie knocked on the door. "Come in." Tsunade didn't look up at first until Jackie coughed. "Jackie!" she yelled. Her eyes wondered off to Tenten. "Tenten, you're back." Tenten nodded. "Did she learn?" Jackie stared at the hokage. "She'll know enough. She has no other option." Tsunade looked from him to Tenten, and back to him. "Can't she learn more?" Jackie shook his head. "Her body will not allow that, because she's still too young. She learned a lot."

Tenten walked down the street. 'It has been such a long time.' she thought. Not far from her she saw Ino walking down the street as well. She ran over to her. "Tenten!!" Ino yelled while she hugged the brunette. "I'm glad to see you." she said as she released her. "Me too." she answered. After having heard that Ino and Shikamaru were going out, Tenten walked over to the Hyuuga mansion. Without knowing it she found herself asking for Neji. "Tenten?" She turned around and heard the guard saying: "There he is." She blushed slightly.

A few minutes later they were walking up to the training grounds. After they sparred for about two hours they sat against a tree. "You really have become powerful." Tenten huffed. Neji smirked "The same for you." he said. He turned his head away from her. "Is something wrong?" she asked. "Nothing." Neji said as he turned to face her. "There's something, I just know. Come on tell me." she said. Neji blushed. "It's just, you always disappear." Tenten's heart skipped a beat. "I know, it's not fun to live like this." she said as he helped her up. "I don't want to lose you." Neji whispered. Tenten leaned closer to him. 'Did he just say?' She grabbed his arm so that he would face her. "I don't want to lose you either." she said while she looked down, because she was afraid he would see her blush furiously. Because even when it was darkening he would be able to see it. Tenten looked up. The moon was rising above the lake next to their training place. "Beautiful." she said. "Yes it is." Neji answered.

Tenten walked towards it, pulling Neji with her. "What are you doing?" he asked confused. "I heard something once when I was little." Tenten began while she looked from the moon to Neji. "That when you stand under the moon's light, glimmering on a lake, your wish will come true." Neji looked at her. "Do you believe that?" he asked. "Maybe." she answered. "But, I always feel different when I feel the moon's light on me." "Like braver?" Neji asked. "More powerful." Tenten added. "More important." Neji said. "Peacefully." Tenten said. "Calmer." Neji said. "More beautiful." Tenten said. Neji looked at her. "How can you be more beautiful?" he asked. Tenten stared at him. "When you're as beautiful as you are, you wouldn't need the moon for that." Tenten blushed and smiled at him. He took her hand. "Let's go back." he said. But Tenten didn't move.

"What's wrong?" Neji asked while he turned around and stepped closer to her. "You wouldn't need the moon at all." she whispered. Neji stared at her. "What do you mean?" Tenten swallowed. "You're never afraid, so you wouldn't need the moon to be braver, you're always powerful, always important." she whispered with a blush present on her cheeks. Neji's eyes widened, took her chin in between his fingers and pulled her head up so she would watch him. "Even I get afraid." he said while he stared with his silver eyes into her brown ones. "Like now." he said. Tenten stared at him. "How do you mean?" she asked with a scratchy voice. "I want to hold you in my arms but I seem to lack the bravery." he said while he turned his vision the other way. "Then let the moon help you." she whispered without thinking. He turned his gaze to her once again as she stepped closer to him, pushing herself in his arms. He closed his eyes and wrapped his strong arms around her. Without thinking she gave him a peck on his cheek. He startled for a brief moment but then a smile came across his lips while he pulled her closer to him.

Tenten closed the door of her apartment. A blush still present on her cheeks as she thought about that hug. 'I wish I could stay in his arms forever and ever.' she thought. She walked over to her window and saw him turn around the corner.

Neji walked to his mansion. No one was present on the streets except for a girl from his fan club. "Where were you?" she asked. "None of your business." he answered. "I talked with your uncle about your wedding." Neji turned around. "About what?"

I would become sick if there would've more of that. I think I listened to too many love songs.


	13. Chapter 13

-1Here's the next one!

Chapter 13

A part of the past revealed.

Neji ran over to Hinata's house. "What did she tell you?" he asked to his uncle. "She said enough." Hiashi answered. "It's clear that you like that girl." Neji stared at his uncle. "What exactly did she tell you?" he asked again. Hiashi stared at him. "That you fell in love with a girl." he smiled at him. Hiashi looked at him after he had turned his gaze to the window. "Your fan club would leave you alone if they had the proof that your lover was worth of you." Neji's eyes widened. "They would leave her alone if she succeeds the test." Hiashi finished. He smiled at Neji. "You're growing up I see." Neji didn't know what to think about all this.

Tenten walked down the street. She had just got some milk from the store at the corner of the street. 'What the?' she thought when she saw Jackie waiting for her. "What news?" Tenten asked. Jackie stared at her. "I want to tell you something important." he said. "I thought I had learned everything for what I was ready for." Tenten answered with a questioning face. "This is no technique, it's a pointer." he answered. "I'm listening." she said serious.

Lee walked over to Gai and Neji. "What's going on?" he asked. "We're summoned by the hokage." Gai said. "We just need to wait for Tenten now and then we can go to the hokage." Lee nodded when he heard this. "I can't wait to leave for our mission." he said immediately. "I'm sorry I'm late, I had something to finish off." Tenten said as she appeared right behind them. "What were you doing?" Gai asked. "That's a secret. About a technique." she said with a smile.

"You'll leave right away." the hokage said to the four shinobi in front of her. They all nodded and bowed before they left the office. "What news do we have about Tenten's sister?" she asked Shizune right after Tenten had left the office. "Not much." Shizune answered. "She was last seen in the rock country, but that was weeks ago." Tsunade sighed. "She's not easy to locate, she's always on the move."

"Please stop it." Tenten said innerved to the two green guy's. "Give it up Tenten." Neji replied (as usual). Tenten smiled when she realized that that was something she said a lot when they were on a mission. They had to get to the wind country to get some medicine, created by their medics, ready to use in the Konoha hospitals as well. "What kind of medicine is it anyway?" Lee asked. "Some sort of ointment to put on a deep cut." Gai answered as he looked on a piece of paper. 'Strange.' Tenten thought.

They had three days of trekking in front of them, yet, Lee and Gai wanted to make a race out of it. "Let's increase our speed by three!" Lee yelled. "By four would be even better!" Gai replied. "Please stop that!" Tenten answered. "That's impossible." Neji frowned and said: "Forget it Tenten."

"Are you sure about this?" Tsunade asked. "Yes." Jiraiya answered. He had been sent out of Konoha to keep an eye on Tenten's sisters actions. "They're planning to invade Konoha over a few months. There's no doubt about it." he said. Tsunade frowned. "Make sure all the ninja know this. But make sure the civilians don't." she said. Jiraiya nodded and disappeared. When this news came to Jackie he prepared his bags and went to Konoha's boarders. 'Now, what will you do…Sora?' he thought.

Neji opened his eyes. He had heard something. "Don't worry, it's me." Tenten said quickly. "Why were you wandering around?" he asked her. "Nothing special, just couldn't sleep." she answered while she laid herself down. 'What's this feeling?' she thought.

"What's wrong Sora?" a nin asked. "Nothing! Go back to sleep!" Sora answered innerved. 'Is she still alive? Didn't the life of a kunoichi made an end to it?' she thought. 'Wait, why am I thinking this? That spoiled brat!' She got up from her bed and walked over to her wardrobe. She opened it and took her sword out. 'I guess I'll still have to use you.' she thought when she caressed the blade.

"What's wrong?" Jackie asked. He had been summoned by the hokage and was standing right in front of her. "Why did that old woman say that Tenten or her sister would desire the other ones trait. Why was it said that one of them would have something the other one didn't?" Jackie took breath and started his explanation. "When they were young, Tenten and her sister, Sora, lived in the house of artistic death. Their parents were orphans and because of a mission they died too. After giving birth to two daughters of course. They longed to be free so they named their two children to the sky. T'en means Heaven and so does So'ra. Both of them learned to wield heavy weapons. They were talented, it almost freaked us out but they were jealous of each other. Sora was jealous of Tenten because of her quick progress and Tenten because Sora was the elder sister and the one who got more attention for what she could do. When that old woman appeared the real war began between them two. Sora took that prophecy like Tenten would become more powerful than her and started to hate her intensely. Tenten thought that she would never be acknowledged as long as Sora was more powerful than her and she started to train really hard." Tsunade stared at him when he stopped talking. "What happened thirteen years ago?" she asked.

I hope you can forgive me the small size of the chapters it's only now that I noticed how tiny they are.

When Tenten's past is totally revealed the house of artistic death gets attacked. Is Sora behind this all?

BBBBBBBBBBYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE


	14. Chapter 14

-1Chapter 14

Life and death.

Jackie once again took breath. "Sora's jealousy didn't know an end. When she saw her sister gain two scrolls she wanted her to leave with all her heart. She attacked her sister. Tenten defended herself well until we had the chance to stop her. Sora became furious, saying that we took sides with Tenten. She told us she would come back for sure to fulfil that prophecy and to destroy Tenten, and Konoha along with it." Jackie stopped talking to take breath while he stared at the ground. "Is that why you wiped away Tenten's memory?" Tsunade asked. Jackie nodded when Tsunade asked him this. "She would've wanted to seek her sister. Even if she had to die to find her. Back then she would've done everything to see her sister, because." He stopped talking. Tsunade looked in his eyes. "Because?" she asked. "Because she loved her sister, more than she was jealous of her." he said with tears in his eyes. Tsunade's eyes widened.

Team Gai arrived at the boarder of the wind country. There they met Temari. "This is the medicine." she said as she gave them a small box. "And this" she continued "Is the list of what's inside of it." she handed them a medical scroll. "Be safe on your way back." she said when she saw them leave. 'That was quick.' Lee thought when they started their trip back to Konoha.

"We'll be ready to invade Konoha over a few weeks." a ninja said to Sora. "That's okay, I guess." she whispered the last part. "Is something to your dislike?" the ninja asked. "Can't we invade Konoha sooner?" she asked. The ninja was afraid of Sora's killing intent but shook his head anyway. "If you're so impatient to strike them, you could always start with attacking the house of artistic death." he said. Sora smiled. "I'll wait another week." she said.

Lee and Gai were sleeping. Tenten stared at them. "Why do they always want to rush things this much?" she asked Neji. "I have no idea. But you know, you can also rest, I'll keep watch." he said as he stared at the flames. Tenten shook her head. "It's okay, I'm not tired." she said when she looked at him.

Kakashi knocked on Tsunade's door. "Anything new?" she asked him when he got in. "She's getting too eager to invade Konoha." Kakashi said. "We'll need every ninja inside Konoha to defeat them." he said. Tsunade frowned. "Everyone? Are they that strong?" Kakashi shook his head. "I don't know if they're strong, but they've been planning this for a long time." Tsunade frowned. "This isn't good. Shizune!" Shizune walked into the office. "Where's Tenten's team now?" she asked. "They're on their way back from the wind country." Shizune replied. Tsunade stared at her desk no really knowing what to do.

Lee jumped from tree to tree. "Let's increase our speed!" he yelled happily. "No way!" Tenten yelled "None of us would keep that up!" Lee moaned. 'Maybe she's right.' he thought. (he would never say that of course) "Well, with this speed we will reach Konoha a day earlier." Neji said. Gai laughed. "We really are the quickest team." he said proud. Tenten's jaw dropped. 'Well, when you have Gai as you sensei this speed is quite normal.'

Sora frowned on some peace of cloak. "Is everything all right?" a kunoichi asked her. "Just make sure we can invade Konoha after this week, I'm sick and tired of waiting." Sora answered. The kunoichi swallowed. "We're doing our best." she said before she left. "Well, maybe that isn't good enough." Sora whispered madly.

As team Gai jumped from tree to tree they heard something strange. They landed on branches and waited. The sound disappeared. "What was that Gai-sensei?" Lee asked. Gai looked around him. "I don't know Lee." he answered. Tenten stared at something in the far west from her position. She abruptly stood up. "That's…" she said. A white dove landed on her arm. She got the paper off of it's leg. She opened the paper. "What is it?" Gai asked when he saw Tenten's expression changed dramatically. "What is that Tenten?" he asked again. "An emergency in the house of artistic death, they only send these birds when they're in big trouble." She turned around and stared at her team mates. "What do we do?" Lee asked. Neji stared at Gai. He was clearly in indecision. "Well, I'm going anyway." Tenten said and took off. Neji and Lee followed her immediately.

"That felt good!" Sora said as she re-entered her hideout. "Are you satisfied now?" a ninja asked. Sora stared at him with eyes that would kill him. "Actually I'm not, I want Tenten!"

"Are you sure you want to go back?" Lee asked. Tenten didn't answer at first. "I have to help some of them because they helped me out too." 'I have a bad feeling about this.' Neji thought. Tenten heightened her speed. "Why are you rushing to your death?" Tenten looked underneath her. "Hey Jack!" she shouted. "Are we sure about this?" he asked. "I don't know about you, but I'm not quite sure. Will I be able to hold my temper?" She looked at Jackie. He didn't look at her. "We'll have to wait and see."

Tsunade got a report from Anko. "What happened?" Anko looked at her. "I didn't have the time to go and look inside because of my mission, but there were a lot of yells." Tsunade bit her lip. "It's possible that Tenten got this news and is on her way to the house of artistic death." Kakashi said. He had been there before Anko got in. "I know." she hissed. "Her sister is mad." Shizune whispered.

"What do you see?" Tenten asked Neji. He shook his head. There're no enemies anymore, but." Jackie stared at him. "Don't say anything else, we'll see it for ourselves." he said as he and Tenten jumped off of the branch they had been sitting on. He and Tenten walked towards the entrance. 'Keep your breathing steady.' she said to herself. Neji, Lee and Gai followed them. Tenten's hand shook when she reached for the handle. She swallowed, held her breath and opened it. Both hers and Jakie's eyes widened.

Okay the story's coming to the climax.

What happened in the house of artistic death?

Bye bye.


	15. Chapter 15

-1Yay we're to fifteen!

Chapter 15

Scars.

"Shizune get Sakura, go to that house, maybe there're some survivors." Tsunade ordered. Shizune nodded and left the office. Tsunade was really angry. 'I don't like it if something's on the move I don't really know.' she thought.

"What the hell happened here?!" Jackie said when he saw the damage. From the outside they hadn't seen anything but on the inside there was nothing but destruction. "I'll go search the southern part of the house." Tenten said. "I'll go with her." Neji said immediately. There laid bodies everywhere. Jackie found the male sensei at the entrance. Lee found Chiharu trapped under a rock against the wall and Gai found Riku laying on her back, blood streamed out of the corner of her mouth.

Tenten and Neji ran over the deserted corridor. Even this time Tenten's hand shivered when it needed to open a room. She retreated her hand. "What's wrong?" Neji asked. "This is the training room where I killed Sen." she said with a shivering voice. Neji put his hand comforting on her shoulder. She breathed in and opened the door. It was the same there, a lot of destruction. Tenten's eyes widened when she spotted a body. "Air!!!" she yelled as she ran over to the little weapon user. She kneeled and put her head on Air's chest. "She's still alive!" she yelled at Neji. He came and took the little Air on his back. "Are there other ones in this room?" she asked him. Neji shook his head.

Neji and Tenten had brought the little Air to the entrance where a worried Shizune and a concentrated Sakura were trying to heal Chiharu and Riku. There laid a towel over the male sensei. It was clear that he was dead. Tenten counted the bodies they had found. "We miss one." she said to Jackie. "The old woman." he said immediately. Neji scanned the whole area but didn't find anything. "She's not here." he said. Jackie turned to Tenten. "This can only mean one thing." Tenten nodded.

They had arrived at Konoha. It was said that Chiharu and Riku would get better. Air was still in surgery. Tenten wrung her hands nervously. Neji came and sat down beside her. "Are you all right?" he asked. Tenten didn't even dare to look at him. "I must be all right, I'm a kunoichi, I should be used to this." She smiled bitterly. "I'm a useless kunoichi right now." she said. Neji stared out of the window. "You didn't have a lot of chances to feel like a kunoichi these past few months." Tenten looked up. "Training isn't really the most important." he said with a emotionless face. "You aren't useless, especially not to Air." Tenten stared at him. "A kunoichi is a woman who can put aside her emotions for a mission, and that is what you did in the house of artistic death. You put your feelings aside and entered that room. Because of that you were able to find Air." he said calm. He looked her right in the eyes. "You're certainly not a useless kunoichi, you never were, and you'll never be." Because of the way he said that she forgot the way she felt about herself five minutes ago. "Thanks Neji." she whispered when she put her head on his shoulder.

A quarter later the hokage walked up to them. They stood up immediately. "Air is going to be okay. She's resting now." she said with a smile. Tenten's face lit up. "I'm glad." she said. The hokage stared at her. "I'm proud you were able to go back into that place. There were blood tracks who were more than two days old." she said with a questioning face. Tenten nodded. "There were some accidents while we trained." she answered dark. Tsunade nodded. "Now go home and get some rest, the both of you, I want to speak to you tomorrow evening." Neji and Tenten nodded and walked out of the hospital.

Chiharu opened his eyes. "Where am I?" he asked. "You're in the Konoha hospital." Sakura answered. "How long have I been here?" he asked. "A day." Sakura answered. She walked over to him and gave him a medicine. "Here, drink this." she demanded. Chiharu didn't even dare to refuse. "And Riku?" he asked. Sakura grew tired of his questions, especially because she was working that moment and she needed to concentrate. "She's right next to you." Chiharu turned his head. "Riku?" he asked shocked. Riku was still asleep. "She's just sleeping." Sakura told him. "She'll wake up in no time." Chiharu laid back down. "Is Tenten here?" he asked. Sakura looked up. 'I don't think she'll fall for him when Neji's in the neighbourhood.' she thought. "I need to speak to her about who attacked us." he said. 'Phew.' she thought.

Tenten sat on her bed. No matter how hard she had tried, she just couldn't sleep. She thought about Air, Chiharu and Riku. 'Who could've defeated them all together?' she thought. She had a creepy feeling though.

Okay, weapon users are insane! Well, not all of them but you get the point.

Okay next time we'll get to know the truth about who attacked them and what's about to happen. Will Chiharu and riku tell us what's been hidden?

Goodbye!


	16. Chapter 16

-1Chapter 16

Under attack!

"Tell me about it." Jackie said to Chiharu. "It was her sister. It was Sora, who attacked us." Chiharu said. Jackie stared at him. "That sensei, the woman, she trained Sora." he told them. Jackie nodded. "She always sided with Sora when she was little, she's probably just scared." he thought out loud. "That's not true." Riku spoke up. Both men turned around. "She trained her, she's not afraid of her, she's proud of her, that's a great difference. She wants to destroy Konoha as much as Sora." Jackie clenched his fist.

"Tenten we're summoned by the hokage!" Lee yelled that morning at Tenten's door. He sighed. 'Is she sleeping so deep?' he thought. "Lee, what are you doing?" He turned around. "Tenten, shouldn't you be in your apartment?" Tenten stared at him. "I don't know, I couldn't sleep so I took a little walk." she said. Lee sighed. He had yelled like he was a lunatic. "Come on, let's go." he said eventually. Tenten smiled because of his reaction.

"It was your sister who attacked the house of artistic death yesterday." the hokage said to team Gai. They nodded. "Tenten, in a couple of days, they'll attack Konoha, are you sure you're ready for this?" Tenten stared at her. "I don't really have a choice, have I?" Tsunade stared at her. "Get some rest, when you're sister invades Konoha, she'll want your head." Shizune came into the room. "They want to see her." she said. Tsunade groaned. "Do they think we have nothing else to do?" she asked. "Tenten, Chiharu and Riku and even Air want to see you." Tenten looked surprised but nodded anyway. Shizune motioned her to follow her.

"Now you three." Tsunade continued. "I've decided to put you guy's in the north when we're attacked. "Why in the north?" Lee asked. "Because I say so." Tsunade answered like a little girl. The three of them nodded and left the office.

"I'm sorry we couldn't stop them." Riku said. Tenten felt guilty because Riku was so depressed. "Can you ask Tsunade a favour for us?" she asked suddenly. Tenten looked up. "It depends on what that favour is." she answered. "Can you ask if we can fight alongside the ninja of this village." Chiharu said immediately. Tenten was surprised. "I don't know." she stuttered. "We'll fight our hardest!" Riku said. Tenten stared at her hands. "I'll ask, but I don't promise you anything." she added.

"Why not?" Tsunade said happy. "Two more weapon masters!" Shizune coughed. "What is it?" she asked annoyed. "Maybe they're spies for Sora." she said. Tenten sent her a glare. "They fought her while they had the chance to join her." she plead for her friends. Shizune nodded. "I'm sorry."

Tenten walked over to her team. They were discussing something on their training ground. "Hey guy's what're you doing?" she asked. "We're making a strategy for the northern fighters." Lee said enthusiastic. Tenten smiled at him. "Wait a second. The north?" she asked. Gai nodded. "I'm put in the south." she said. The three men looked up. Gai didn't know what to say. Tenten sighed. "I guess there's nothing we can do about that. Can I see your plans?" Lee handed them over to her. "Where's your escape route?" she asked. Lee smiled (ping (I forgot it a lot in this story didn't I?)). "We won't need to escape, because we're going to defeat them all." Tenten smiled weakly at him.

Tenten had slept for six hours when she heard the alarm drums. 'Shit.' she thought. When she looked out of her window she saw a lot of ninja hurrying over to their stations. The civilians were already in safety. Tenten put on her clothes and took her scrolls. 'This time it's you or me.' she thought. She walked up to her balcony, then jumped up onto the roof.

"Tenten!" Sakura shouted when she had opened the weapon mistress' door. 'Where did she go?" she thought. She activated her wireless and came in contact with the hokage. "She's no longer in her apartment." she said. "She'll go to the south, get her immediately!" Tsunade yelled over the wireless. Sakura nodded and jumped out of Tenten's window.

"Jackie?" Gai asked. "What are you doing here?" Jackie looked around him. "I thought Tenten would be here." Lee shook his head. "She's at the south gate." Jackie's eyes widened and he jumped up.

Jackie found her along the way. "We have to go to the hokage." he said. "Why?" Tenten asked. "Just follow me." he replied. Tenten followed him until they were with the hokage. "You're sister is going to come in after her first division." Tsunade told her. "Are you sure about that?" she asked. They were interrupted by Tsunade's wireless. "I can't find Tenten." Sakura said. Tsunade sighed. "Of course you can't find her, she's standing right in front of me." They could hear Sakura beat a wall. "Why didn't you say so sooner?! I'm on my way back!" Knock, knock…

Do you guys think you know who's behind that door? I'll give you a hint. There are two of them. Try to guess!

Okay next time will be dangerous. The fight has really begun! Not only Tenten, but all the ninja in Konoha will have to fight for their lives.

See ya'll.


	17. Chapter 17

-1Chapter 17

One on one! Fight!

They all turned around when they heard a knock on the door. "Come in." Tsunade said. "Well, well, this is a beautiful office." a dark brown haired woman said. Her hair was tied in two hanging loops (like princes kakeru in sailor moon stars, except for the two tails). Her brown eyes stared at everyone in the office. "I knew Konoha's office was beautiful, but I forgot how beautiful." Tenten stared at her. "Aren't you glad to see your sister?" Sora asked her. Tenten bit her lip. "I would've been if you weren't a murderer." she said. Sora's smile grew wider. "You're a ninja as well." she said simply.

"Neji how many are there on your side?" Lee asked over the radio (I don't like to write wireless over and over again so with radio I mean the wireless). "Another twenty men." Neji answered. Gai fought like a lunatic (well we're talking about Gai sensei). Lee attacked another ninja. "Hey didn't we caught you two years ago?" he asked.

"Maybe we should just get this over with." the old woman said when she entered the room. "I knew you were behind this." Jackie said. The woman smiled and took a scroll. "And what are you two going to do about it?" she asked. Jackie took his scroll as well. "Let's take care of this." he said as he jumped out of the office, the woman following right behind.

"You know you're terribly in disadvantage." Sora told Tenten. Tenten frowned. "Because you're two years younger than I am." she said with a smile. "That won't be too much of a problem." Tenten began. "Because I can hold my temper." Sora laughed. "Well then, you're dead!" They both jumped out of the hokage's office. "What the hell?" Tsunade stumbled.

"We're here to help you guys." Chiharu said to Lee. "Well, do your best." Riku smiled and opened her scroll. "Let's show them what we've got!" she shouted while the paper of her scroll floated elegantly around her body. Chiharu nodded and took his sword. "We'll do our best, just tell us what to do." he said to Neji who had just stared at them. They heard a giant 'Boom' and stared at the place where the sound came from. "They've started." Riku mumbled. "I want to help too." The five shinobi turned to a little girl who had took her scroll. "I want to help!" she said with determination sparkling in her eyes.

"Like that would kill me." Sora said sarcastic. "Why are you acting like that? We've only started." Tenten said. Sora wiped her bang out of her eyes. Tenten took her scroll and got her chain out of it. "You'll pay for what you did!" she yelled as she threw it to her feet. Sora escaped the chain quick enough to avoid wounds. Tenten got a sword out of her scroll, put an exploding note on it and formed some seals. "Go after her!" she yelled. 'Shit.' Sora thought.

The woman and Jackie were fighting with strange samurai swords. They sparkled. (Like star wars swords (I couldn't help it, I just think those swords are so cool!)) Every time they touched each other there were light sparkles. The swords were formed of their chakra. "You're pretty good." the woman said. "I know." Jackie said slightly frustrated.

"Shoushouryou!" Chiharu yelled. Two dragons rose and gave him weapons with which he attacked. "Jyuuken!" Neji said when he finished off an enemy. "Where do they come from anyway?" he mumbled. He saw Tenten and her sister. They were fighting with everything they had. 'I must focus on my own fight.' he thought. 'Tenten hang on.'

They strayed off to the woods. There were a lot of explosions after which always came a yell. Most of the time of pain or anger. Tenten tried to keep her cool. Because she trained with Jackie she had learned to do that under horrible circumstances. She once again formed some seals. "You won't be able to defeat me!" Sora yelled. "Well one of us will have to die today, if you want it or not!" Tenten yelled. "I'm ready to die, but are you?!" Sora clenched her fists.

Okay my fighting scenes are crap! Please use your imagination. That'll be a great help.

Tenten will use Jackie's pointer but will it help?

Sayonara


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Chakra swords and battle cries.

The sparks flew off of the chakra swords that Jackie and the woman were wielding. "She won't win you know." Jackie stared at her. "Tenten will not win." the woman said once again. "The faith in your student could be misplaced." Jackie answered her. But he couldn't help it. His eyes were filled with worries.

The ninja arrivals were slacking off. "Soon they won't have anymore ninja left." Neji said to Air whom he had just rescued. "So we just have to hang on!" Chiharu yelled together with Lee. They were getting along well.

Sora stared at her younger sister. "I hate you!" she mumbled. Tenten focused and took her sword. 'This is the end phase.' she thought. The wounds she had gotten from her fight were deep and dangerous. Blood spread all around them. Tenten thought about the 'pointer' Jackie had given her.

**Flashback.**

"**I thought I had learned everything I was ready for?" Tenten asked. "This is no technique it's a pointer." he said. "I'm listening." Tenten said. They walked for a quarter. "You're sister has a tradition." he said. Tenten stared at him. Confusion present in her eyes. "When an enemy is strong enough, she'll take out her sword." he said. Tenten didn't really understand. "So?" she asked. "She wants to kill strong opponents with her sword. She normally attacks the stomach, it's her favourite spot to kill a person." Tenten nodded. "That's all I can say to help you." he said with a frown. "Don't worry about it. It's plenty." she said with a smile.**

"Most of the enemies are eliminated." Tsunade said over the radio. "Neji, Sakura, Lee and Gai. Can you come to the office right away?" she said. Neji, Lee and Gai left Chiharu, Riku and Air immediately. When they arrived at the office of the hokage their first question was: "How's Tenten?" (Lee asked that if you want to know.) "I don't know." the hokage answered. "They wandered off to the forest. I cannot see through the walls." She was kind of innerved. "I want you guy's to go and take a look. Because I have a bad feeling about it." she said. "Just wait for Sakura and Shizune to come with you." They nodded.

Tenten's hair hung before her eyes. Her hair had fallen out of her buns just like the hair of her sister had fallen out of her loops. They really looked alike now. Their curly hair was elegant although they didn't like it. Sora's lip was bleeding, she also had some deep cuts in her cheek. Tenten had a deep scratch on her cheek as well and had also lost a sleeve from her white shirt. "I'll kill you!" Sora yelled our of frustration. "Then let's get started." Tenten said. She and Sora jumped up at the same time. Their swords met in mid-air. "Konoha's secret move: Dance of the crescent moon!" Tenten yelled. Sora blocked it. "That's an old one you know." Tenten became innerved although she knew she mustn't.

'Damn it, I can't hit her.' Jackie thought. Their swords had already made holes in some walls and had crumbled some roofs. 'This is it!' he thought when he saw an opening. (pretty rare on their level). He jumped up and thrust his sword in her arm. It fell of. "Damn you!" she yelled in pain. She took another sword with her other hand.

"They must've went this way." Lee said. "What the?" Gai mumbled when he saw blood hanging all over trees. "They must be wound pretty bad." Lee said with a spark of fear in his round eyes (actually I think Lee is really cute with those eyes.) Pools of blood were found all over the place. "This is bad." Neji said.

Sora lost her temper completely and jumped to Tenten with her sword in both of her hands. 'Now!' Tenten thought. As she pushed her own sword into Sora's stomach as well. They both yelled from pain.

"What was that?" Lee asked in fear. Neji activated his Byakugan. "They're further away than I thought. We must hurry." he said as he jumped into the trees.

Tenten could feel Sora's sword. They both fell on the ground. "You knew I was going to do that, didn't you?!" she asked really mad. Tears came out of Tenten's eyes. She had pushed Sora's sword away from her stomach in time but it had still cut her side, quite deep. Her sword on the other hand had landed straight in Sora's stomach. "You'll die as well!" she yelled out of pain and frustration. Tenten looked at her with sadness in her eyes. "I know, but I've done what I must." she said. "Like they'll care!" Tenten looked around her. "Where's my forehead protector?" she mumbled. She saw him at a nearby tree. She pushed herself off of the forest floor. And tried to crawl over to it. Sora spit out some blood. "That won't do you any good." she said. "I know, but it's important to me." Tenten answered with some difficulty. "That protector was the best thing that ever happened to me. I became a proud kunoichi and gained real friend along with it." She paused because she didn't have the strength to crawl any further. "You should give up, you're going to die!" she said. "I want my forehead protector." Tenten said weakly as she continued crawling towards it. "You're going to die as well." Sora stared at her. 'Why does she go so far?' "Is it that that you have and I don't?" she asked. Tenten didn't even understand what she meant. Her vision was fading and she wanted to reach her protector. "Answer me!" Sora yelled while she coughed up more blood. Her vision was fading as well and she knew good enough her heart wouldn't keep long. She felt her heartbeat slowing down. Tenten crawled further while in terrible pain. She bit her lip while she fell on her side. She stretched out her hand to reach for her protector but fell unconscious when she was about to touch it. Her hand laid ten centimetres from it.

"Don't feel like giving up yet?" Jackie asked. He took his sword back into his hands. The woman huffed and grinned at him. "You seem like you have a lot of hope." she hissed. Jackie saw his chance and jumped at her. 'Now she's tired, that's when I must attack!' he thought despairingly. 'Tenten hang on.'

"We must hurry." Gai said. They were following the track of destruction and they saw less and less trees who were broken and less other broken things. "This can't be good." Lee mumbled sad.

"Damn you!" the woman yelled. After this she lost her balance and fell from the roof. Jackie looked down at her. 'She's dead.' he thought. His vision was fading. 'I must sit down.' he thought but before he had the chance to sit down he fell through his knees. "Bring him to the hospital!" a female ninja yelled who had come to help him.

What will happen? I bet you all know it!

Will the end come for our beloved Konoha flower of Team Gai?

Find out next week and don't flame me before you've read it!


	19. Chapter 19

-1Chapter 19

The end.

"There they are!" Gai yelled happily. He stopped abrupt. Neji, Lee, Sakura and Shizune stopped right behind him. "Tenten." Neji mumbled. "Who's Tenten?" Lee asked. "They really look alike." Neji walked over to Tenten. "This is Tenten." he said determined. "Why is there a trail of blood to where she lies?" Gai thought out loud. "Because of this." Lee answered as he pointed at her forehead protector. Shizune and Sakura turned Tenten on her back. "This wound has to close right away!" Shizune said to Sakura who nodded and formed some seals.

Neji, Lee and Gai were watching as Sakura and Shizune were treating their 'blooming flower'. "Why isn't this healing?" Sakura asked. Shizune shook her head. "I don't know, just focus!" Neji walked over to them and took her hand. 'Don't give up.' he thought. Right after that he would swear he felt her squeeze in his hand. "Her body is reacting!" Sakura yelled happily. "Focus!" Shizune yelled "We can't afford to make any mistakes!"

Lee walked over to Sora. "She's dead, right?" he asked Gai. Gai stared at the body for a moment and then nodded. "Yes, it's over." he said.

Jackie opened his eyes. He stared at a white ceiling. He wanted to lift up his body to look at the interior of the room. A nurse came in and saw him trying to get up. "Sir, you really must stay in bed." she said with a worried look on her face. "What day are we?" Jackie asked. "We're Thursday sir." she answered. Jackie's mind was in haywire. His fight was on a Saturday and now they were Thursday. "When did the fight end?" he asked. The nurse looked at him for a second. The fight ended last Sunday, not a day after the attack itself. Tsunade fought alongside the rest of the ninja." she said proudly. Jackie nodded. "How's Tenten?"

"You can come back in." Tsunade said with a smile. Gai stared at her. "How is she now?" he asked while Neji and Lee re-entered the room. "She's responding well on the treatment. It shouldn't take to long for her to recover, she may wake up in a minute."

Lee sat on a chair next to Tenten's bed while Neji leaned against the white wall of the room. Tenten opened her eyes slowly. "Where am I?" she asked when she saw the white room. Both Neji and Lee jumped up. "You're in the hospital." Neji answered her. "The hospital?" Tenten repeated in a daze. She sat up and stared at her hands for a moment. "I have a terrible headache." she mumbled. "Well, you fought really hard." Lee answered with a weak smile. Tenten's eyes widened. "My sister!" She turned to Neji. "What happened to my sister?" Neji walked up to her and sat beside her. "She's dead." he answered. "So, I killed her?" Tenten asked. "Yes you did." Gai answered when he entered the room. Tenten didn't really knew how to react, she was kind of proud but, is it appropriate to be proud about that? "And Jackie?" she asked. "He's in the hospital as well. But he'll get better." Neji answered. Tenten sighed. "Everything is back to normal then?" Lee smiled. "Yes it is."

Two weeks later. Tenten had left the hospital the day before and was now on her way to the training ground. 'This is so cool, I can stay with my team again!' she thought happily. "When are you going to tell him." Jackie asked when he appeared right behind her. Tenten blushed and lowered her head. "We'll see." she answered. Jackie smiled and walked into another alley.

**Flash forward.**

"**Are you sure you can handle it?" Tenten asked teasingly. Neji smirked. Tenten took a special sword. "You know I'm the youngest weapon user that can do this." she said with a smile. "I think I can take it." Neji answered her. "I'm beginning then." she said as she let her chakra into the sword. The sword turned blue (Star Wars) and shiny. She jumped at him. He activated his Byakugan and started his whirl. The sword was flickering when it made contact with the whirl. Both were tired from their training and both the sword and the whirl were losing strength. Because Tenten was in mid-air when her sword and Neji's whirl lost its power she fell into his arms. She stared right into his eyes (so did he). They slowly closed the gap in between them and kissed each other. Both he and she wrapping their arms around the other while exploring their mouths. When they broke apart Tenten stared at him and whispered: "I love you Neji." He smiled and pulled her in for another kiss.**

Thanx for reading and putting up with my nonsense. See you!

Kunaigirl.


End file.
